Laparoscopic surgeries are applied more and more widely. In order to prevent iatrogenic infections, the usage of disposable trocars used in laparoscopic surgeries becomes larger and larger. The trend of simplifying structures, the trend of reducing costs and improving performance on the basis of ensuring operational performance has become the direction of trocar improvement.
A radial sealing assembly of the prior art normally comprises an upper pressing plate, a protection sheet, a positioning plate, a funnel-shaped sealing ring, a lower pressing plate and a corrugated sealing ring. After positioning pins of the upper pressing plate sequentially pass through mounting holes of the protection sheet and mounting holes of the corrugated sealing ring, the protection sheet and the corrugated sealing ring are mounted between the upper pressing plate and the positioning plate. After positioning pins of the lower pressing plate pass through mounting holes of the funnel-shaped sealing ring, the funnel-shaped sealing ring is fixed between the lower pressing plate and the positioning plate. By means of the interference fit between the positioning pins and the mounting holes, the upper pressing plate and the lower pressing plate are respectively fixedly connected to the positioning plate. Because the mounting edge of the corrugated sealing ring is compressed between the upper pressing plate and the positioning plate while the funnel-shaped sealing ring is compressed between the lower pressing plate and the positioning plate, under the elastic effect of the elastic material of the sealing rings, the upper pressing plate or the lower pressing plate can easily get loose from the positioning plate, which causes the radial sealing assembly to leak air, and as a result, the air tightness of an end sealing piece and an entire trocar is affected. Therefore, the radial sealing assembly, end sealing piece and trocar in the prior art need to be improved.